feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship (Ben 10)
Summary Ship is a dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph owned by Julie Yamamoto. He is a Galvanic Mechamorph that was born on Earth. |-|Base= Feats Powers & Abilities Absorption *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Upgrade's abilities. Data Manipulation *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Upgrade's abilities. Elasticity *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Upgrade's abilities. Electricity Manipulation *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Upgrade's abilities. Energy Projection *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Upgrade's and the Mechamorph Guard's abilities. *When merged with or transformed into a spaceship, can project beams of energy (15:34) *Shot beams of energy from his gauntlet while transformed into a battlesuit (09:55) Explosion Manipulation *While transformed into or merged with a spaceship, can create small explosions with the use of missiles (19:56) Flight *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of the Mechamorph Guard's abilities. *Can fly into the air when merged with or transformed into a spaceship (17:37) Regeneration *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Baz-El's and Upgrade's abilities. Shapeshifting *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Upgrade's and the Mechamorph Guard's abilities. *Can transform into technology he has previously merged with (02:50) *Transformed into a battlesuit to protect Julie (09:31) Size Manipulation *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Upgrade's and the Mechamorph Guard's abilities. Space Survivability *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Upgrade's abilities. Technological Manipulation *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Upgrade's abilities. *Can merge with and control technology (00:44) Resistance to Biological Manipulation *As he is a Galvanic Mechamorph, he should have all of Upgrade's abilities. Resistance to Mind Manipulation *Resisted the effects of a piece of technology created to control him (18:21) *Resisted Diagon's power which controlled every human after they were turned into Esoterica (04:08) Scaling Ben Tennyson (AF and UA) *Crushed Ben (21:53) Brainstorm (Base) *Knocked Brainstorm back a few meters (12:44) *Dodged Brainstorm's attacks (12:57) *Withstood an attack from Brainstorm (13:18) Churls (Base) *Withstood a combined attack from the Churls and Strabismus (08:22) *Intercepted and withstood a beam of energy from a Churl (14:16) *Threw a Churl to the ground (14:25) *Harmed a Churl with a punch (14:28) *Slammed a Churl into the ground and harmed one with a kick (14:37) *Harmed a Churl with a kick (14:39) *Sent a Churl flying with a kick (14:41) Forever Knights (AF, UA, and OV) *Unharmed by the Forever Knights' electrical weapons (19:35) *One-shot two Forever Knights with an energy blast (19:37) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Destroyed Gwen's shield (16:10) Jetray (Base) *Harmed Jetray by launching a Ferris wheel pod at him (15:41) Octagon Vreedle (Base) *Unaffected by shots from Octagon's blaster while transformed into a battlesuit (10:31) *Withstood Octagon's grenade (13:48) Rhomboid Vreedle (Base) *Withstood a blast from Rhomboid's blaster while transformed into a battlesuit (10:25) *Unharmed by shots from Rhomboid's blaster while transformed into a battlesuit (13:51) Sir Morton (Base) *Withstood prolonged exposure to Sir Morton's electricity pads (07:24) *Unharmed by Sir Morton's electrical weapon (19:35) *Unaffected by blasts of electricity from Sir Morton (19:52) *Blasted Sir Morton with a missile (20:00) Strabismus (Base) *Withstood a combined attack from Strabismus and the other Churls (08:22) *Sent Strabismus flying backward with a punch (14:33) Anti-Scaling Ben Tennyson (AF and UA) *Ben dodged an attack from Ship (14:13) *Ben dodged an energy blast from Ship Brainstorm (Base) *Brainstorm blocked attacks from Ship (13:03) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen ran out of the way of Ship's energy blasts (15:53) *Gwen blocked Ship's energy blast (16:04) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Kevin dodged an energy blast from Ship while he was merged with an Anterian Obliterator, while unarmored (15:32) *Kevin ran out of the way of Ship's energy blasts, while unarmored (15:53) *Kevin ducked under Ship's energy blast (15:59) Sanctuary Guardians (Base) *The Sanctuary Guardians were unharmed by Ship's energy blasts (17:19) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters